Naruto: The Muse of Konoha,Heir of the Rikkudo Sennin
by Chase the dragon rider
Summary: Naruto finally removes the mask and becomes the hero and muse he's supposed to be. Rinnegan! Naruto Lemons in later chapters.Harem! Anko,Hinata,Fuu,Kurotsuchi,Yugito and more.on hiatus till I can find a beta reader


**My first fanfic: hope ya guys love it**

**Disclaimer don't own anything Naruto (belongs to Misashi Kishimoto) even though ****I keep on asking it from Santa or any songs I used. **

Team Kakashi was walking out of the Forest of Death.

Hey,guys do you think I should remove my dobe mask? Said idea. The others said smiling,even Sasuke Uchiha for his best friend/closet thing for a brother.I'll talk to Hokage-jiji later for a training trip for a month with ya! Said Naruto leaving.

With Team Kakashi

Guys remember when he took of the mask? Sasuke asked.

Flashback no jutsu

Guys,I want you to know something Naruto. What Naruto? Said all of them. I'm not the dobe you've always seen that's just a mask. In reality I'm stronger than dad. I want to show you the real me. **Kai!** Naruto was standing at a tall 6'4 wearing a short-sleeved fishnet shirt that left nothing to imagination,black Anbu pants with plenty of pockets for scrolls,black ninja sandals,head phones with an Ipod (he made it himself),a guitar on his back,muscled chest,6 pack almost turning to an 8 pack abs,muscled biceps,longer hair like his dad,fox slits for pupils,longer whisker marks and canines giving an animalistic look . So do you guys like the real me? Sakura had a small nosebleed,while the rest where looking in awe. Kami,Naruto why didn't you tell us before? Said his team. I wanted it said. They all smiled (even Sasuke) after this as he told them his heritage.

**Kai!**

They all smiled remembering this.

With Naruto

Jiji! I'm removing the mask at the finals. Naruto old Hokage smiled. Well that's fine Naruto. "Can I get Jiraiya-sensei for a month"? "Sure"! Well gaki prepare for me being a said at the window. "Would'nt have it any other way". They all smiled.

Training

O.K. gaki here's your training Jiraiya. 1000 push-ups,sit-ups,squats,pull-ups and run 30 times around Konoha. Naruto sweat-dropped. "Got this from guy didn't you"? "That's for a week,3 weeks sage training next". They both smiled after this.

Day of Chunin Exams

Will Naruto Uzumaki and Kurotsuchi please come down to the Genma . Where's the other proctor? Asked Kurotsuchi."He's KIA". "What happened"? "That's classified". Naruto Uzumaki you are given 5 more minutes before you are Genma. Disqualify the demon! The civilians all shouted. At the last moment, Naruto showed up walking through the was wearing a blue high-collared T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off so those parts were kinda spiky with a shuriken design at the back,( imagine Sasuke's Taka outfit the way I described Naruto's outfit) black ANBU-style pants with scrolls attached to it, Kubikiriboocho ( Decapitating Carving Knife) strapped on his back,Haku's mask on his face, his headband around his neck, orange bands on his biceps,black fingerless-gloves(I love them :P to all haters) and black ninja sandals. He had earphones on with Gamakichi on his head which kinda ruined the outfit. He's here! Naruto shouted. Mei Terumi was surprised that he had Zabuza's sword on his back. Hokage-sama why does that genin have Kubikiriboocho on his back? She asked. Zabuza gave it to him before he died,but he told no one but me. The Sandaime Hokage ( Third Hokage ) said. Everyone here? Mm/yes. Begin! So before we fight you want to brag first. Naruto said. Fine with Kurotsuchi's answer."Ladies first". "I am Kurotsuchi of Both Scales,Grandaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage. Beat that blondie". " Jiji am I allowed to say all my titles"?! After receiving a yes he continued after removing the earphones and putting Gamakichi on his shoulder."I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Son of the Kiroii Senkou ( Yellow Flash) Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Nindaime Kiroii Senkou, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, Sealmaster, Master of the Rasengan and Hiraishin, Third coming of the Demon, Nindaime Gama Sennin of ( 2nd Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboko ), (takes of the mask puts it on his belt and shows his eyes) Possesor of the Rinnegan ( Samsara eyes ), Heir of the Rikkoudo Sennin ( Sage of the Six Paths ) and the Muse of Konoha". Everyone gasped after this. The boy they had treated like a demon was the son their hero, the heir of the creator,and the muse they hear all night. Let's get this started Kuro-chan. Naruto said. Earning a blush from her. ( **A.N. I will be using both English and Japanese for jutsus whatever I don't know English ) Fuuton: Daitoppa!** He shouted. **Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet!** Kurotsuchi shouted in reply. "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"! "Earth Release: Head Hunter Jutsu"! "Earth Release: Gigantic Earthquake" ( A.N. made up jutsu :P ) "Katon:Endan"! "Kawarimi! Fire Release: Rasengan Fire Blast! (Shoots out blue rasengan fire blast from hand) "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!** You know let's make a bet if I win I get to listen to your **HORRIBLE **music if you win you can get anything you want from me". "No one calls my music horrible and mind you that's just mean and I'm gonna win this". Naruto pouted. Bring it on. Was her reply.** "Shunpo ( Flash Step ), Rasengan"! **I win. Naruto said. Prizes,I'll tell you later. He whispered in her ear. Winner: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ! Genma shouted. "Now my victory songs". He said as he summoned a few clones with instruments.

You're Gonna Go Far, Kid By: Naruto ( fanfic ), The Offspring ( real life )

Show me how to lie

You're getting better all the time

And turning all against the one

Is an art that's hard to teach

Another clever word

Sets off an unsuspecting herd

And as you get back into line

A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, fucker, dance

Man, he never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

And now you steal away

Take him out today

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line

And drifting closer in your sights

So play it out I'm wide awake

It's a scene about me

There's something in your way

And now someone is gonna pay

And if you can't get what you want

Well it's all because of me

Now dance, fucker, dance

Man, I never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way

Show the light of day

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance

He never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance

I never had a chance

It was really only you

With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

Clever alibis

Lord of the flies

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

Cuckoo by Naruto ( Fanfic ) Adam Lambert ( reality )

Feels like I'm having a meltdown

It feels like I'm losing control

They tell me I'm a danger to myself

Now the crazy train is ready to roll, Oh!

Walk that walk like you don't give a fuck

You've got a right to turn it up and get down

Electric shock no I can't get enough

Cause tonight we're taking over the town, hey

I wanna lose my mind like a maniac

And cross the line

Never looking back

We're on the loose

Getting crazy and we've gone cuckoo

Gonna party til they take us away

I'm swinging off of my hinges

I'm cocked and I'm ready to go

Just go on and pack up your things and

The crazy train is ready to roll, oh

Walk that walk like you don't give a fuck

You've got a right to turn it up and get down

Electric shock no I can't get enough

Cause tonight we're taking over the town, hey

I wanna lose my mind like a maniac

And cross the line

Never looking back

We're on the loose

Getting crazy and we've gone cuckoo

Gonna party til they take us away

Gotta get out of this straight jacket, whoa

Gotta get out of this straight jacket, whoa yeah

Cross the line

We're on the loose

Getting crazy and we've gone cuckoo

Gonna party til they take us away

Party til they take us away

Gonna party til they take us away

Hope you guys like that I'm having a concert in 2 days! Naruto shouted. As expected the crowd went wild chanting his name NARUTO!NARUTO!NARUTO! The Muse of Konoha has left the building everyone! Naruto shouted. Next match Nara Shikamaru vs Subaku no Temari. Genma said.

**CLIFFHANGER ENDING! Next chapter up if I get 2 shares 3 reviews.**


End file.
